Amor y dolor mezclados con lagrimas
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Shu es un huerfano con ansias de tener dinero y encontrar a su hermana y se ve obligado a trabajar en un Bar ejem Tabledance, como mesero cierto rubio adinerado lo ve y lo oye cantar y se enamora perdidamente...yo te puedo dar lo que quieras dijo le rubio
1. Recuerdos del pasado

Konichiwa!!!

Aquí vengo con otra historia, espero que sea de su agrado y la encuentren interesante, para tener mas detalles de este Fic por favor lean las notas del final

Advertencia: Es un fic yaoi (chicoxchico, mas especifico YukixShu y otras parejas) tendrá Lemon y Mpreg si no te gustan los géneros por favor no leas sobre aviso no hay engaño n.n

Disclaimer: los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen a mi, son obra de la genial Murakami sensei

_En cursivas pensamientos_

Never Again

Capitulo 1 Recuerdos de una vida, sufrimientos del pasado

Desde muy temprana edad aprendemos que los errores que cometemos traen consecuencias, algunas veces graves otras no tanto, pero el verdadero problema empieza cuando estos errores afectan a otras personas….

Mi vida a sido error tras error, mi nombre es Shindo Shuichi, nací en el seno de una familia amorosa vivía junto a mis padres y mi hermana menor Maiko, nuestra infancia fue feliz hasta ese entonces nuestras vidas eran de cuento de hadas… pero todo cuento de hadas siempre tiene un final y el nuestro no fue feliz y nos llego muy pronto.

Al cumplir quince años, me había vuelto muy rebelde sentía que mi familia no me comprendía, yo quería mas que cualquier otra cosa, como cualquier chico de mi edad, tener mi propias banda y cantar ser una gran estrella, mientras que mis padres deseaban que me graduara y que estudiara un carrera seria, gracias a nuestras muy diferentes formas de pensar siempre teníamos discusiones que ponían muy triste a mi hermana de tan solo 13 años, aun recuerdo como ayer esa maldita discusión, que se volvió la ultima…

FLASHBACK

-No lo entienden!!! Yo quiero ser un artista, quiero cantar, oír a la gente cantar MI música- gritaba un jovencito sumamente hermoso de grandes ojos amatistas, que en ese momento reflejaban mucho coraje.

-Nunca vas a llegar a ningún lado con ese "trabajo" es una perdida de tiempo, o debo recordarte que casi repruebas una materia debido a tus desvelos en tus dichosos conciertos- siseaba un hombre mayor, con muy poca paciencia

-Hijo lo decimos por tu bien, queremos que seas feliz- la Sra. Shindo argumentaba muy dolida, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Que acaso no piensan en mi, en lo que yo quiero, nunca voy a ser feliz si no es en el mundo artístico, no lo pueden entender!!!!- la paciencia del joven se había agotado y gritaba sin darse cuenta que su hermana estaba escuchando mientras lloraba inconsolable.

-No levantes la voz así Shuichi- ordenaba su padre –esta decidido, te inscribirás a la preparatoria y continuaras tus estudios, cuando traigas un titulo profesional a esta casa…solo entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras; ¿hable claro?-

-Esto es por tu bien Shu, mas vale que lo entiendas- la señora suspiraba derrotada al ver la cara del chico que mostraba toda la furia contenida.

-JAMAS VOY A ACEPTAR ESO, NO PUEDEN DECIRME COMO VIVIR MI VIDA- gritaba el pelirrosa mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría dispuesto a salir, pero antes volteaba a ver a sus progenitores –SON LOS PEORES PADRES DEL MUNDO!!!!!!- y salía corriendo sin importar nada, y sin mirar la expresión de profunda tristeza y la gran herida que sus palabras habían causado en sus padres y lo mucho que empezaba a llover.

FIN DEL FLSHBACK

Fui muy estupido les dije tantas palabras hirientes sin pensar, ellos jamás fueron malos padres al contrario siempre fueron los mejores, desearía poder retroceder el tiempo hasta ese día, si pudiera hacerlo no volvería a discutir con ellos; Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico esa misma madrugada, mientras me buscaban…

Soy el responsable de sus muertes, mientras ellos con preocupación y con muy alta velocidad conducían por las carreteras buscándome…yo me encontraba escondido sobre un árbol en una parque a 10 cuadras de mi hogar ¿irónico no?; sufrí mucho mas al enterarme de lo que les había ocurrido.

FLASHBACK

El chico moreno caminaba lentamente con dirección a su hogar ya se esperaba una fuerte reprimenda de sus padres por pasar toda la noche afuera, pero que importaba, el no desistiría de su sueño de ser una estrella; al acercarse mas pudo notar como varias patrullas se encontraban en el vecindario, la sangre se le congelo al ver como esos vehículos se encontraban estacionados enfrente de su casa y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo entro de inmediato hallándose con su hermana en el sillón llorando desconsolada y varios oficiales alrededor.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- el pelirrosa esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando

-¿Eres algún familiar de los señores Shindo?- pregunto educadamente un hombre algo mayor que se encontraba junto a los demás policías, shuichi tenia un nudo en la garganta así que solo pudo asentir lentamente –Lamento, informarte que los señores murieron en un accidente automovilístico alrededor de las 2:30 de la madrugada, Lo siento mucho- el hombre ponía una mano sobre el hombro del joven.

-Hermano- Maiko tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar

-No no puede ser verdad, díganme que es una broma, díganmelo CARAJO!!!- shu gritaba mientras, lagrimas comenzaban a bañar sus morena mejillas.

-No jovencito es la verdad, dime ¿tienes algún familiar con el que se puedan quedar?- siguió preguntando educadamente el policía

-No, no tenemos a nadie- después de decir estas palabras, el policía dio una señal a uno de sus subordinados, este de inmediato abandono la casa y varios minutos después volvió a entrar con una mujer acompañándolo

-Hola, chicos me llamo Asumí Igarashi y soy trabajadora social necesito que vengan conmigo- decía muy amablemente mientras sonreía, Maiko estaba tan asustada que solo asintió temiendo que todo lo que pensaba se volviera realidad: sin padres y que después la separaran de su nii san, shuichi sentía la culpa invadir sus pensamientos _si yo no me hubiera ido… si no hubiéramos peleado…todo esto es mi culpa_ levanto su cabeza y observo a la mujer que le ofrecía su mano ¿_ahora que piensan? separarme de mi hermana._

-Disculpen, pero ¿a donde nos llevan?- preguntaba desconfiadamente el pelirrosa

-Por ahora los llevaremos al orfanatorio del centro y después ya veremos por favor suban al auto- la cara de shuichi cambio a horror, no lo podían separar de su hermana… eso era un pesadilla.

-¿Me piensa separara de mi hermana?- pregunto en un susurro el moreno, ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar simplemente dejaría que las cosas pasaran _Al fin y al cabo esto es mi culpa… mi responsabilidad_

Y sin una replica mas ambos hermanos Shindo subieron al auto, al llegar al edificio al que podrían llamar 'Nuevo Hogar' sintieron mas fuerte que nunca el vació en sus corazones al enfrentar la dura realidad estaban SOLOS.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mi hermana y yo no nos separamos durante un tiempo, vivimos en ese orfanatorio, las primeras semanas fueron difíciles, la parte mas difícil fue la del funeral mi hermana se puso muy mal lloro como nunca antes había llorado, no era con gritos ni exagerado al contrario su llanto era bajo, lento y su mente parecía en otro lugar definitivamente su corazón era el que lloraba ¿y yo? ni una lagrima derrame no podía darme ese lujo tenia que ser fuerte por mi y por Maiko…

Vivimos en ese edificio por algún tiempo desafortunadamente para mi Maiko fue adoptada por una familia después de un año, recuerdo que entro a mi habitación y me suplico que hiciera algo para que se quedara conmigo y así lo hice hable con la directora

FLASHBACK

TOC TOC se escucharon los ligeros golpes en la puerta de la dirección, mientras una voz femenina muy dulce decía:

-Pase- la mujer se sorprendió al ver al jovencito delante de ella

-Al parecer al fin aprendiste a tocar en lugar de romper las puertas- comento con algo de ironía y molestia la mujer

-jeje gomen, necesito hablar de algo muy importante- el rostro del pelirrosa había cambiado a serio

-Te escucho- la directora tenia más o menos una idea de lo que quería decirle

-No quiero que mi hermana se valla, yo puedo cuidar perfectamente de ella ¿lo entiende?- el pelirrosa sabia que era un petición irrazonable peor tenia que intentarlo

-Shuichi, tu no puedes cuidar de tu hermana ni siquiera se si puedes cuidar solo de ti mismo- esas palabras habían ofendido al menor –mira ¿de que vivirían? ¿Como pagarías sus estudios? y si se enferma ¿sabes que hacer?- shuichi sentía que su cabeza era un lió de ideas el no tenia dinero ni idea de donde conseguirlo era cierto _Soy un fracaso_

-Lo ves Shu nadie quiere hacerte daño, ni los separamos por simple gusto, es lo mejor para tu hermana con una familia decente estará mas que segura y protegida- decía con ternura la directora

-Y ¿que hay de mi?, jamás podré verla de nuevo- de nuevo el terrible vació se hacia presente en su corazón, ¿que acaso nunca podría llenarlo?

-Claro, si sus padres adoptivos te lo permiten que casi siempre es así, la veras las veces que quieras- sonreía la mujer mayor –Shuichi como hermano mayor tu solo quieres lo mejor para ella ¿no? –El pelirrosa solo asintió –creme esto es lo mejor- el moreno se encontraba cabizbajo pero ya había tomado una decisión

-Esta bien- soledad de nuevo y solo eso.

Varios días después

Maiko entraba a un lujoso auto propiedad de sus nuevos 'padres' volteaba para todos lados buscando a su nii san _Que acaso ni siquiera va a despedirse, _desde la ventana shuichi miraba a su hermana, le partía el alma tener que dejarla ir pero era lo mejor para ella y por eso había decidido no salir porque sabría que seria muy difícil el dejarla ir.

-Directora ¿mi hermano no va a venir a despedirme?- preguntaba la jovencita mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus padres adoptivos se miraban entre ellos un poco resentidos

-Al parecer no, pero me mando decirte: que te quiere mucho, que siempre estará pensando en ti y que lo más pronto que pueda ira a visitarte –Maiko simplemente sonrió mientras la cara de sus 'padres' mostraba total desaprobación.

Pasó rápidamente otro año, dentro de la oficina de la directora el moreno mostraba su semblante serio

-Usted me lo prometió dijo que podría visitar a mi hermana cada vez que quisiera- la mujer mostraba su semblante serio

-Te dije que podrías ir si sus padres adoptivos daban el permiso- la cara del pelirrosa era un poema –ahora lo recuerdas-

-Eso significa que… no la volveré a ver- todo esto era demasiado para shuichi y tuvo que sentarse en un sillón cercano para no caer.

-Lo siento de verdad pero sus padres adoptivos piensan que no eres muy buena influencia para ella, ahora que se volverá toda una señorita de sociedad- sinceramente a la directora tampoco le gustaba esa forma de pensar pero nada se podría hacer

-Por eso no respondió ninguna de mis cartas y no regreso mis llamadas, ahora ella es diferente a pesar de ser de la misma sangre- decía el moreno con un hilo de voz y cabizbajo.

La directora saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una bolsa transparente que tenia muchos sobres.

-Son todas mis…cartas- la mujer solo asintió mientras también sentía un nudo en la garganta-Ni siquiera las abrió

-Lo siento shu- No pudo, ni quiso reprimir su llanto, dejo que todas las lagrimas acumuladas por todo un año salieran…Dolía y mucho al final los lazos siempre se rompían familia, amistad…amor ¿amor? El nunca lo había sentido, si claro como todo joven había tenido parejas pero nunca se había enamorado de verdad, pero si eso implicaba volver a sufrir mejor que nunca lo conociera

-Mejor me voy, gracias por devolverme mis cartas- el pelirrosa fingió una sonrisa y salio del lugar.

Otro año pasó.

Un joven moreno de poca estatura, pelirrosa y con hermosos ojos amatistas se encontraba afuera del edificio que podría considerar hogar varias personas se encontraban junto a el y la mismísima "mujer de hielo", como solía llamarla shuichi, derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas

-Ya no es para tanto, no me iré al fin del mundo, seguiré en contacto con ustedes- sonreía el pequeño pelirrosa

-Cuesta creer que ya tengas 18 años y te puedas marchar- la directora

-jeje ya ve que de todas formas me va a extrañar, si soy un encanto XD- reía confiadamente el moreno hasta que recibió un pequeño golpe de parte de la mujer –Ite no tenias que golpearme tan duro-

-Cuídate mucho, Shu- la voz de la directora, de la persona que lo había cuidado y algunas veces regañado pero que solo buscaba su bien, sonaba serena

-Si lo haré; arigato por todo- sonreía shuichi, tomaba su maleta, subía al taxi y le daba al conductor un papel con una dirección…rumbo a su nueva vida _ahora más que nunca ganar dinero tendré una posición y así encontrare a mi hermana _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ese día me fije como meta el conseguir mucho dinero, entrar a ese mundo donde solo los poderosos van… al mundo donde ahora estaba mi hermana, jamás pensé en lo difícil que podía ser por lo menos tengo un techo bajo el cual dormir pero el poco dinero que tenia se empieza a terminar y no eh conseguido un trabajo bueno mmm ya mañana será otro día, será mejor descansar.

El pelirrosa cierra el cuaderno y se mete entre las mantas de su cama aunque su departamento era pequeño lucia muy ordenado y hasta con un toque acogedor.

Shuichi apagaba las luces y se sumía en un sueño profundo _A veces cuando me duermo deseo ya no despertar._

Mi rinconcito n.n

Que les pareció la idea, la verdad es la primera vez que escribo una historia dramática, yo estoy más acostumbrada al humor jeje y también es la primera vez que escribiré Mpreg sean benévolas conmigo y mi explicación del embarazo n.n.

La idea al principio no me gustaba mucho se me hacia muy trama de tara novela, pero conforme eh ido escribiendo me ha fascinado además de que va a tener mucho pero mucho lime (metida de mano XD) y Lemon (metida pero de otra cosa XDD); la verdad tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar pero les prometo que tratare de evitarlo (maldita universidad . )

Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo y por favor déjenme sus reviwes con sus opiniones y sugerencia ya que son muy importantes para mi n.n

Kyyyyaaa acabo de hacer un My space dedicado a anime y cultura japonesa ahí me pueden contactar o si tiene tiempo denle una chocadita sip?? por leer!!!!

Shadow66 Princess


	2. Sintiendo una vez mas

Hola! Bueno pues ahora les traigo este segundo capitulo de mi primer fic dramático "Amor y Dolor mezclados con lagrimas" les juro que haré fiesta, al fin lo termine, en las notas finales les contesto sus lindos reviews n.n además les tengo una sorpresita y sin mas pasemos al capitulo.

_En cursivas pensamientos_

_Letra de la canción Welcome to my romance_

Advertencia: Fic yaoi, a partir como del 3 o 4 capitulo tendrá Lemon y lime a cada rato, además de Mpreg, Onegai si no les gustan esos géneros no lean esto, no quiero quejas después.

Disclaimer: Gravitation y sus lindos personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Murakami sensei n.n tampoco la letra de la canción es de mi autoría TT.TT lo único mío es la trama de fic

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, no soy buena con eso u.u.

Capitulo 2: Sintiendo una vez mas…

Los primeros rayos del sol penetraban por la ventana del apartamento del pelirrosa anunciándole el comienzo de un nuevo día

-Hay ¿porque tiene que amanecer tan temprano?- decia el moreno mientras se tallaba los ojos, se estiraba sobre la cama y miraba a través de la ventana _Otro día mas, cuantos faltan para que el sufrimiento_ _termine_ pensaba shuichi mientras algunas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, las limpio con su mano y se levanto rumbo al baño.

Después de 30 minutos shuichi salía de su departamento para ir a algunas entrevistas de trabajo pero para su mala suerte en ninguna de los 5 trabajos lo aceptaron porque no tenia experiencia, porque no había estudiado X carrera y cosas por el estilo eran las explicaciones de sus "posibles jefes" que al pelirrosa le sonaban mas a excusas, totalmente agotado se sentó en una banca, ya que se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad decidió que era hora de comprar algo para comer.

Llego a un local de comida rápida, compro una hamburguesa y un refresco al pasar por un puesto de revistas compro el periódico, debía continuar su búsqueda de trabajo.

Mientras comía su deliciosa hamburguesa revisaba las ofertas de trabajo, buscando la ideal pero el no pedía mucho; se conformaba con un trabajo de oficina, con muchos viajes al extranjero, que no pidiera experiencia, ni estudios específicos… no era pedir mucho ¿verdad? pero de pronto mientras masticaba su ultimo pedazo de comida sus ojos se toparon con un anuncio simplemente irresistible, casi se atragantaba, después de tomar un sorbo de refresco releyó el anuncio una vez mas.

Se busca hombre o mujer que trabaje atendiendo mesas en bar

De 18 a 25 años tener muy excelente apariencia, 

Trabajo de turno nocturno de 9 PM a 5 AM de viernes a domingo

Excelente sueldo, no se necesita ninguna experiencia 

Presentarse en local Black Cat ubicado en…………

Simplemente parecía un regalo salido del cielo, nunca pensó encontrar un anuncio con un trabajo tan tentador sabia que se lo podían ganar rápido.

Corrió entre las calles incluso aventando a algunas personas, después de 15 minutos de carrera llego al lugar indicado

-Es bonito- pronuncio el pelirrosa al observar el edificio y mirara sus alrededores, de repente sus mejillas cobraron un color rojizo se encontraba en una parte de la ciudad donde había muchos bares con ejem… bailarines exóticos claro pero muy elegantes, obvio solo para los ricos, pero nada lo detendría, había tomado una decisión y no la iba a cambiar por nada del mundo, reunió todo su valor y abrió la puerta del local que se encontraba en silencio y un poco oscuro.

El lugar era muy grande había una barra al lado derecho, varias mesas con sillones sumamente cómodos, al frente y en el centro un enorme escenario, a los lados de este había dos tubos bien pulidos el pobre pelirrosa no le quedo mas que sonrojarse y voltear para otro lado percatándose de varias puertas que tenían el letrero de "Privado" aumentando el sonrojo hasta sus orejas mientras se percato de la risa de una mujer

-jajajaja se nota que nunca has entrado a uno de estos niño- comento con sarcasmo la mujer el moreno volteo a verla era una mujer bellísima a pesar de no ser muy joven seguía conservando una figura esbelta, su piel bronceada contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabellos negro además de llevar ropa sumamente provocativa.

-¿niño?… yo no soy un niño, me llamo Shindo Shuichi - la voz de shuichi tenia un deje de indignación

-mmm pues si pareces un niño jejeje aunque un niño muy bonito- al oír esas palabras las mejillas del chico se colorearon de rojo, carraspeo un poco

-Y a todo esto ¿quien es usted?- el cejo de la mujer se frunció y mostró una pequeña sonrisa

-Me llamo Sayaka y soy la propietaria de este lugar- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como el pelirrosa empezaba a sudar frió _Ya metí la pata_ pensaba shuichi –Me imagino que vienes por lo del anuncio- recibiendo de respuesta solo un asentimiento -mmm pues tienes un aspecto excelente nuestros clientes estarán muy conformes-

-Discúlpeme, pero yo solo vengo aquí por el trabajo de mesero y no mas!!- casi podía sentir que le salía humo por las orejas nada mas de pensar en la clase de pervertidos que podrían ir ahí ¿_Y si me toca un maldito violador sadomasoquista¡No! TT.TT_ pequeños escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

-Jajaja claro quedas contratado…solo espero que no te moleste usar uniforme- shuichi solo asintió emocionado por haber obtenido tan buen trabajo -bueno pues ven conmigo a los camerinos para que conozcas a algunas personas, hoy mismo empiezas a trabajar ¿no te importa verdad?

-iie, es mejor así-

Caminaron hacia la parte de atrás del lugar, cruzando un amplio pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta blanca, Sayaka toco tres veces hasta oír un puede pasar, shuichi se ruborizo un poco ahí dentro de esa habitación había un enorme espejo donde varias chicos y chicas se arreglaban para empezar con su rutina de todos los días.

-Hola chicos, les presento a Shuichi Shindo, el será el nuevo mesero tratenlo bien y enséñenle como es este oficio- decia muy tranquilamente la pelinegra

-Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien- sinceramente el moreno se sentía como analizado por todos, sentía sus miradas recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, hasta que lentamente una linda chica de pelo castaño y ojos color miel se acercaba hasta el con una calida sonrisa en el rostro, ella le recordaba a su hermana y eso lo tranquilizo infinitamente, a pesar de usar ropa sumamente provocativa esa chica se veía como una persona muy amable e inocente

-Gusto en conocerte shuichi kun, mi nombre es Mira- la castaña le extendió la mano y shu la tomo firmemente

-Encantado de conocerte Mira san- el pelirrosa se sentía mas seguro al lado de esa jovencita

-Bien, Mira por favor enséñale a shuichi su uniforme y lo que debe hacer, los demás salgan a preparar el lugar que ya pronto vamos a abrir- les informo con una sonrisa la dueña, mientras todos salían de la habitación dejando solos al pelirrosa y a la castaña.

-Bien shuichi, te daré el uniforme para que te cambies, esperame un momento- así la chica se dirigió a uno de los armarios y busco entre varias cajas –mmm no se tu talla shuichi así que espero que este te quede bien, vamos mídetelo, ahí hay un vestidor- Shuichi abrió la caja pero al mirar su contenido

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?- fue la única respuesta del lindo pelirrosa ante el traje tan…tan pervertido, era la única palabra que se le venia a la cabeza

-¿Shuichi que te paso?- la chica pregunto muy preocupada

-Como piensan que me voy a poner esta ropa es… es indecente- su voz salio marcada con un ligero tinte de indignación

-Ahhh era eso- Mira usaba un tono despectivo que molesto un poco al pelirrosa

-¿Es que no entiendes? no puedo usar esto-

-Mira shuichi se que no estas acostumbrado pero es parte del trabajo- la chica hacia que su voz sonara lo mas amable posible –nadie te obliga a usarlo pero ten en cuenta tu escogiste este trabajo, así que negocios son negocios- El moreno oía las palabras de su compañera atentamente _Shuichi, la paga es genial además de quedarte con las propinas, no vas a dejar este empleo por un simple trajecito, esto lo haces por tu hermana_ se decia a si mismo el ojivioleta

-Esta bien Mira tienes razón, discúlpame- shuichi de nuevo entraba al vestidor a ponerse su "uniforme"

-Claro shuichi no importa ahora solo cambiate de prisa tengo mucho que mostrarte- sonreía la jovencita de ojos miel

-Hai- se oía la voz del moreno desde dentro de la pequeña habitación

Enfrente del enorme espejo se encontraba shuichi aun inconforme con tan extraña ropa y es que nunca le iba a terminar de gustar pero todo era parte del trabajo así que no había opción, el mencionado uniforme consistía en un short súper cortito y ajustado color negro que dejaba ver sus muy bien torneadas piernas, un top negro que se pegaba deliciosamente a su torso dejando ver parte de su vientre y sin mangas con un pequeño chaleco rojo de cuero y como accesorios traía un correa de cuero negro en su cuello, además de una cola y orejitas de zorro, solo de verse en el espejo le daba una pena terrible haciendo que un furioso color rojo adornara sus mejillas dándole una apariencia mas tierna de la que ya tenia.

-ejem Mira san ¿enserio me veo bien?- la chica sonrió después de la inusual pregunta

-Claro que si shuichi kun- el pelirrosa estaba más rojo que un tomate –será mejor que vayamos a la barra de bebidas y así te explico lo que tienes que hacer- salieron de la pequeña habitación y se dirigieron a la barra, sentándose en los pequeños banquitos

-bien shu básicamente tu trabajo será el de un mesero ¿has tendido alguna experiencia de este tipo?-

-Si en la casa hogar donde vivía estaba acostumbrado a ayudar en la cocina y servir las comidas jeje- el niño pelirrosa saco su lengua en un gesto juguetón _Ahora entiendo la razón de tu mirada triste a pesar de mostrar siempre una sonrisa_ pensaba la castaña

-Bueno te lo repito básicamente es lo mismo, solo que…-shuichi se tenso al escuchar esa frase –mmm veras si un cliente intenta hablar contigo o te invita un trago tu debes aceptarlo- la cara del moreno era todo un poema –pero solo eso y nada mas, es una simple atención mas por la cual te darán buenas propinas- las palabras "buenas propinas" eran como escuchar la mas bella de las melodías, sabia que no podía ponerse exigente

-Hai, eso no será problema- contestaba muy seguro el pelirrosa

-Shu, yo se que no es de mi incumbencia pero eto…me gustaría saber la razón de tu tristeza- el pelirrosa se había sorprendido _Ella me descubrió_ pensaba el moreno –se que talvez no me lo quieras contar pero tu alegría es una mascara ¿no es verdadera?-

-Eto…mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y lo ultimo que les dije fue que eran los peores padres del mundo y escape, mientras me buscaban murieron, fue mi culpa y ahora mi hermana fue adoptada y lo único que quiero es encontrarla y para eso necesito mucho dinero- los ojos violetas empezaban a ponerse algo acuosos, el moreno se obligo a cerrarlos fuertemente para evitar la caída de mas lagrimas _Ya no quiero llorar._

-Gomen shuichi no quería recordarte cosas tristes, pero ya veras que un día ese dolor será compensado, encontraras a tu hermana, te enamoraras y…-

–iie!!! Basta no digas eso, Onegai basta- shuichi se sentía fuera de control Amor, eso implicaba tanto y el jamás lo había sentido, lazos, responsabilidad…confianza volver a confiar ¿tal vez nunca lo haría de nuevo?

-Shuichi yo…-la castaña no sabia que decir.

-Yo ya no quiero mas dolor, el amor solo me traerá mas sufrimiento y es de lo que huido toda mi vida- poco a poco el pelirrosa se calmaba

-Sabes mi madre murió cuando yo nací, mi padre era un alcohólico y jugador y por culpa de sus vicios me vi obligada a escapar de casa y decidí llevar esta vida, pero aun así creo en el amor, porque lo vivo a diario- la sonrisa de la ojimiel era muy sincera-Shuichi creeme no eres el único en el mundo que sufre, no estas solo-

-A trabajar shu, mira que ya llegaron los primeros clientes- Sayaka anunciaba orgullosa

-Hai!!!- respondieron al unísono.

* * *

Después de largos 6 meses de trabajo el pelirrosa ahora era bien conocido en el lugar y a decir verdad era el que mas propinas recibía, se esforzaba cada día al máximo, pero aun no era suficiente, sus salarios se gastaban en pagar el alquiler de su apartamento, comida y pagar sus clases de preparatoria, deseaba cumplir ese pequeño sueño que tenían sus padres, necesitaba todavía mas dinero para encontrar a su hermana.

-Shuichi ¿que te pasa estas muy callado?- comento Mira que ya se encontraba vestida para su numero de la noche y ahora ayudaba a Sayaka en la barra de bebidas, mientras el lindo pelirrosa se encontraba sentado emitiendo varios suspiros que denotaban tristeza.

-ah no nada solo que a pesar de tener estabilidad económica, eso no me sirve necesito tener mas dinero si quiero volver a ver a mi hermana, mi hermana es menor de edad y sus padres no me dejan verla, un abogado es muy caro- el pelirrosa volvió a suspirar –a este paso creo que nunca la veré de nuevo- de nuevo otro suspiro

-si quieres dinero consíguete un novio rico que te de todo el dinero que ocupes, hay varios clientes interesados- soltó de lo mas tranquila la dueña del lugar.

-¿que? eso jamás todos ellos son un bola de pervertidos y la mayoría me doblan la edad, ni loco me meto en eso- _pero…tienen mucho dinero que tu necesitas_ se decia a si mismo el pelirrosa

-Pero seria la mejor solución y la más rápida- argumentaba la pelinegra

-Dime¿eso no seria igual a ser un cualquiera? yo no pienso venderme- el niño ya empezaba a enfadarse, pero una parte de el sabia que no era del todo una mala idea.

-Shuichi, no ofendas a Mira ella es la pareja de uno de los hombres que visitan este lugar, no se que hace trabajando aquí si puede tener lo que quiera con solo pedirlo- la mujer mas grande miraba atentamente a la castaña esperando la respuesta, mientras shuichi no creía lo que oía Mira su amiga, Mira la persona que lo había estado apoyando… viví de esa forma

-Sayaka san no puedo aprovecharme así de un dinero que no es mío, además de que me gusta trabajar aquí, donde están las personas que considero mi familia- comentaba la ojimiel con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad que no paso desapercibida para los otros dos

-Mira ¿tu eres feliz haciendo eso¿Te enamoraste?- pregunto un poco cohibido el chico de ojos violeta

-Para serte sincera soy feliz y aprendí a amar al hombre que me a apoyado y respetado a pesar de todo aunque…-la chica hizo una pausa y su rostro reflejo por un momento ternura y tristeza-por ser quien soy, nunca tendré todo el amor de el, no lo merezco. Esta casado, yo se que no ama a su esposa pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme mal por esa mujer, pero tampoco puedo dejar a la persona que amo-

-Mira…-el pelirrosa sentía todavía mas admiración por su joven amiga.

-Shuichi no tienes que estar con alguien solo por el dinero pero estaría bien que encontraras a alguien que te ayude y apoye y si tiene dinero considéralo un bono extra- le sonrió y guiño un ojo mientras se alejaba para ir a recibir algunos clientes, el pelirrosa simplemente observo como conversaba amenamente con varios hombres _Ella tiene razón y Sayaka también tal vez esa sea mi única salida._

* * *

Un rubio espectacular y un moreno igualmente hermoso habían entrado al elegante bar y se dirigían directamente a una de las mesas vacías de la esquina.

-Tatsuha idota vaya que eres insistente- se quejaba el mas alto mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-Aniki, que malo y yo que te traigo aquí para que te diviertas y celebres tu compromiso, este lugar esta lleno de hermosuras- el moreno miraba lascivamente a los pobres meseros y meseras.

-Eres un idiota pervertido, pero lo que si necesito es un trago- llamaron a un de las meseras para ordenar unas bebidas

-Hermanito que carácter tienes y eso que te vas a casar- la burla en el tono de voz del moreno no paso desapercibida

-Cállate –siseo el mayor.

* * *

Sayaka se encontraba preocupada debido a que una de las bailarinas había llamado para cancelar su actuación ya que se encontraba enferma y ahora no sabia con que rellenar ese espacio, no tenía a nadie que lograra suplantarla

-¿Que te pasa Sayaka san?- pregunto preocupado shuichi.

-Es que la bailarina que sigue llamo para decir que esta enferma y no hay nadie que pueda remplazarla-

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- pero a los segundo se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, la mirada de su jefa no mostraba nada bueno para su personita.

-Sabes cantar ¿no?- el pelirrosa solo asintió- entonces, quiero que subas al escenario y cantes algo pero algo sensual ¿entendiste?- shuichi ya se tenia un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas

-Sayaka san yo no…-

-¿Dijiste que me ayudarías? shuichi por favor- el menor solo suspiro y se dirigió con el DJ para que pusiera la música adecuada, dejando a la pelinegra con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La hermosa pelinegra, dueña del bar, estaba arriba del escenario

-Buenas noches caballeros, ahora les presentare el numero especial de esta noche a cargo de Shindo shuichi que nos deleitara con esa voz tan sensual y hermosa que tiene, disfrútenlo- Sayaka bajaba del escenario mientras el pelirrosa exhalaba aire para controlar sus nervios y subía al magnifico escenario logrando captar inmediatamente la mirada de todos que empezaban a murmura y a chiflar y algunos mas descarados a decirle que traía mucha ropa, todo esto sucedía bajo una atenta mirada dorada.

Shuichi estaba frente al micrófono, cuando sus hermosos ojos violetas se cruzaron con unos dorados intensos poniéndolo nervioso y haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un furioso tono carmín, se sentía intrigado por la intensa mirada mientras su corazón había dado un vuelco singular y ahora latía rápidamente y sentía mariposas en el estomago, se obligo a si mismo a controlarse y dando la señal, la música inundo inmediatamente el lugar con un sonido sumamente erótico y con las luces bajas solo enfocadas en el.

Empezó a cantar con una voz dulce y hermosa sin dejar de lado ese toque sensual

_Donna fuu ni boku ga suki de_

_Naze suki ni natta no atta nante_

_ANATA no mimi moto Kotae shiiiru_

_WAGAMAMA wo yurushite_

_konna boku wa ANATA no koto_

_ANATA isshouni nanimo kamo_

_Shitteshimau unmei nano sa_

_Subete wo nugi sute you_

_Tozasareta sou mune ni_

_(Just like first Love_

_Tokimeki omoi dasasete ageru_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Baby, let's get together_

_**¡**__**Welcome to my romance!**_

_Unmei no deaite hito wa_

_Kawaru to daremo ga iukedo_

_chigausa hounto no jibun e to_

_kawatte yuku no sa_

_tsumasaki kara MISUTERIASU na_

_Kiss de nanimo kamo tsuzunde_

_ANATA no sono ai no fun dake_

_boku ni shoumeishite yo_

_kawasu toiki no naka de_

_(Can you feel my love?)_

_Ima Futari wa umare kawaru no sa_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Baby, let's get together_

_**¡Welcome to my romance!**_

El rubio observaba a ese hermoso niño embobado, jamás se había sentido igual, esos ojos le hipnotizaban era la persona mas bella que había visto en su vida sentía que una sensación de calidez se apoderaba de su pecho, la expresión del rubio no paso desapercibida por su hermano menor que sonrió mientras miraba como el pelirrosa cantaba de una forma muy sexy con los movimientos que hacia mas de uno ya estaba a punto de saltarle encima _Aniki así que quieres conocer al meserito jeje _la mente pervertida del menor ya hacia planes.

_Welcome to my romance tonight (tonight)_

_Futari no jikan kagiri atte mo kowaku nanka nai sa_

_Shunkan no MEMORI...kitto kagayakakeru hazu dakara_

_You wanna kiss __Soretomo_

_You wanna touch__...Romance ni youkoso_

_I know what you want you want_

_I can tell you!_

_Aishikatamo aisarekatamo oshiezuni WILD na_

_So tell me what you want me to..._

_(So tell me what you want me to...)_

_Let's make love_

_kawasu toiki no naka de_

_(Can you feel my love?)_

_Ima Futari wa umare kawaru no sa_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Baby, let's get together_

_**¡Welcome to my romance!**_

Apenas y termino de cantar los aplausos, chiflidos y alabanzas se dejaron escuchar ¿_Enserio les gusto?… ¿le gustaría a ese chico?, dios ¿que estoy pensando? ni siquiera lo conozco_

-Aniki ahora vuelvo voy a la barra a pedir una orden- el rubio no se molesto en responder y así el menor se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la dueña del bar.

-Hey Sayaka ¿de donde sacaste al niño? porque mi hermano mayor se fascino con el- sonreía lujuriosamente el moreno.

-Pues lleva trabajando aquí 6 meses y ya ves fue una fortuna encontrarlo-respondió sumamente interesada la mujer _Esta es la oportunidad de shuichi nadie tiene mas dinero que Eiri Yuki_

-Envíalo a que lleve nuestra orden, ya veremos que pasa después- le guiño un ojo mientras regresaba, donde se encontraba su aniki.

Shuichi se acerco a la barra donde se encontraba Sayaka ayudando con las bebidas, pero tenia la sensación de que alguien lo observaba de una forma tan intensa que le hacia sentir escalofríos y tenia una idea de que los culpables eran un par de ojos dorados.

-Shu, necesito que lleves estas bebidas a la mesa del fondo en la esquina- anuncio, con una sonrisa sinistra, la pelinegra _Esto no puede ser nada bueno_ pensaba le pelirrosa, tomo la bandeja y se dirigió al lugar.

* * *

-Aniki te tengo una sorpresita- sonreía abiertamente el moreno.

-¿Que pasa¿Por fin me dejas en paz?- soltó fastidiado el rubio

-Buenas noches, aquí están sus bebidas- al oír esa dulce voz, automáticamente yuki giro su rostro para encontrarse con un par de hermoso ojos violetas mirando de reojo a su 'hermanito' que sonreía de oreja a oreja con satisfacción.

-¿Y podrías decirnos como se llama la nueva estrella?- pregunto animadamente el menor de los hermanos

-Etto… Shindo Shuichi- el pelirrosa se encontraba levemente sonrosado _Que me pasa porque este hombre me pone tan nervioso su mirada esta profunda e incluso hace que me tiemblen las piernas_ la mente del ojivioleta era un mar de confusiones.

-Mi nombre es Uesugi Tatsuha y el amargado a mi lado es…-

-Uesugi Yuki Eiri- soltó secamente _Porque este niño me hace sentir así, me siento raro._

-Encantado de conocerlos- _Oh Dios, hasta su voz es sexy_

-Shuichi ¿porque no tomas algo con nosotros?-

-Baka, no creo que este niño beba- shuichi se sintió ofendido que creía que era un mocoso pues le demostraría lo contrario

-Disculpe, Yuki san pero sigo aquí, si no se a dado cuenta- su voz salio con un deje de enfado

-Si ya te vi, pero en realidad no creo que puedas beber un trago de alcohol- el rubio bebía tranquilamente su Wishky

-Esta bien, acepto tomar algo con ustedes- busco a alguno de sus compañeros con la mirada-Mira ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- la chica castaña se acerco.

-Si ¿dime shuichi?- la joven se sorprendió por la mirada tan intensa y llena de deseo, pero bien disimulada, que el rubio manda a su amigo pelirrosa.

-Puedes traerme la bebida de siempre, por favor- _Ya veras baka, lo que tienes de sexy lo tienes de idiota_

-Hai, enseguida traigo tu tequila doble shu- los hermanos Uesugi se quedaron asombrados ese niño tomaba tequila y ¡doble!

-jajaja vaya aniki creo que te devolvieron la pelota jajaja- se burlaba el pelinegro, la castaña volvió con la bebida dejándola sobre la mesa

-Gracias Mira- el pequeño ya tenia el vaso entre las manos.

-De nada shu y…-la chica miro al rubio descaradamente-que te aproveche- se alejo, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al pelirrosa que ahora parecía tomate ¿_Que le pasa? yo jamás me interesaría en un amargado como el sin importar lo guapo, sexy y rico que pudiera ser._

-jajaja shuichi creo que a mi aniki no el desagrada la idea de tu amiga jajaja- que divertido era para el moreno esa situación, pero debía dejarle el espacio libre a su hermanito para la "conquista" –bueno, chicos los dejo como niño bueno que soy debo dormir temprano porque mañana hay escuela- el rubio sonreía y daba gracias a dios porque su hermano baka por fin los dejaba solos, ya se había puesto como meta llevarse al lindo pelirrosa a la cama y no seria difícil ¿verdad? mientras shuichi ya se había bebido de un golpe su tequila necesitaría muchos de esos para poder tragarse la vergüenza de estar al lado del rubio.

-Nos vemos- después de despedirse debidamente de sus "amigas" el moreno salio del lugar y un incomodo silencio se formo entre el pelirrosa y rubio, mientras el mayor sonreía sumamente divertido ante las reacciones del ojivioleta _Baka esta tan nervioso mmm a el se le ve muy bien el color rojo_ se reía internamente el mayor y así para molestar mas al pelirrosa empezó a acercarse y así mientras el rubio se acerca, el pelirrosa se alejaba el doble pero como dicen todo tiene un final y el sillón no iba a ser la excepción de la regla, tan ocupado se encontraba el menor alejándose del rubio, que no tomo en cuenta el final del sillón cayendo al suelo causando así algunas risas mal disimuladas por parte del rubio.

-¡Itee! No le veo lo gracioso yuki san…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que delante de el, el mayor ofrecía su mano para levantarlo.

-No me llames yuki san, solo dime por mi nombre- mientras estrechaba la mano del de ojos dorados, shuichi y yuki se sintieron extraños por primera vez en sus vidas ese hueco en sus corazones había sido llenado aunque solo fuera por fracciones de segundos

-Gracias yuki- el pelirrosa se había vuelto a sentar ahora mas tranquilo.

-De nada pero sabes…- el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente al menor pasando su brazo por su delgada cintura y con la otra mano acariciando la mejilla sonrosada- hay otras formas de agradecerme niño- susurraba sensualmente en su oído mientras shuichi estaba muy afectado jamás lo habían acariciado de esa manera tan…sensual y se sentía tan bien pero…

-¿Quien se cree que soy?- pregunto fastidiado el menor _Me trata como un cualquiera_

-¿Que es lo que quieres a cambio¿Dinero? tienes algo que me gusta mucho- al decir esto el ojivioleta se separo bruscamente del de ojos dorados para mirarlo con mucha molestia.

-Si cree que soy un cualquiera, esta muy equivocado, que trabaje aquí no significa que me acueste con el primero que me ofrece dinero- el rubio se dio cuenta de su error definitivamente ese niño era especial- si lo que quiere es sexo rápido y sin compromisos vaya y busquese una prostituta- sin decir nada mas el menor se alejo totalmente ofendido y a la vez dolido ¿_Porque me dolieron sus palabras?¿ porque?_

-Definitivamente shuichi eres de lo que no hay- susurraba para si mismo el rubio mientras sonreía de manera sincera como pocas veces lo hacia.

Después de terminar su trabajo y cambiarse Shuichi y Mira salieron del establecimiento mientras el menor le contaba con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido entre el y el rubio.

-¿Puedes creerlo Mira¡Es un idota!- soltaba fastidiado el pelirrosa mientras la castaña reía divertida.

-Hay shuichi como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso- soltaba solemnemente la jovencita pero los dos se detuvieron y cambiaron su expresión a notable sorpresa cuando ahí delante de ellos estaba el rubio apoyado en su auto ultimo modelo fumando tranquilamente

-Vaya hasta que sales, baka- dijo como si nada

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- se sentía molesto _Porque el me hace sentir tantas cosas, ya no quiero sentir nada._

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto dulcemente el mayor algo muy raro en el, shuichi miro a su amiga y esta asintió ligeramente.

-Nos vemos shuichi, conpermiso Yuki san-la chica se marcho dejándolos solos

-¿Que quieres decirme?- el pelirrosa se encontraba ahora recargado en el auto del mayor

-Lamento la forma en que te trate- _No puedo creerlo me estoy disculpando con alguien y encima con un baka_ –se que te ofendí y para compensarte me gustaría invitarte a salir- el pelirrosa se sorprendió.

-Te queda claro que no importa que me invites a salir, no me voy a acostar contigo - el mayor solo asintió- esta bien ¿a que horas pasas por mi?-

-¿Te parece bien mañana a las 7 pm?- por alguna extraña razón el rubio se sentía extremadamente feliz

-Si esta bien, esta es mi dirección- el pelirrosa anoto sus datos en una hoja para después despedirse.

-Nos vemos mañana yuki- sonrió dulcemente el menor, sin notar que estos pequeños gestos hacían que el rubio lo deseara más.

-Si nos vemos mañana¿no quieres que te lleve?- pregunto el de ojos dorados

-No esta bien, adiós- partió rápidamente, esperando ansioso el día de su "cita" _Tal vez, solo tal vez sentir una vez mas no sea tan malo…_

* * *

Mi rinconcito n.n

¿Qué les pareció¿Les gusto¿Es un asco¿Esta muy largo? Díganme sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, quejas y demás a través de sus reviews esas palabras son mis levanta ánimos n.n

Tengo una noticia, debido a que necesito practicar mis lemons (u.u no me salen tan bien como quisiera) estaré escribiendo una serie de oneshot yaoi-lemon, si les gusto mi historia 'Pasion por el soccer' estas que vienen también les agradara y lo mejor de todo es que si quieren una parejita en especifico me la dicen y si quieren verlos en tal o cual situación me la dicen también y yo tratare de escribirla lo mejor posible (claro con su respectivo lemon, solo que talvez me tarde un poquito . maldita escuela) anímense y díganme sus parejas e ideas n.n

Gracias por los lindos reviews, de verdad son de gran apoyo n.n

H.fanel.K: Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final; sobre lo de mi space dedicado a anime y cultura japonesa pues la dirección esta publicada en mi porfile (en mi space pondré reseñas anime/manga letras de canciones J-rock/pop y un poco de cultura oriental) gracias por tu lindo comentario. Bye!

Naoko Nayamira: Arigato Naoko chan!!! Me alegra que te haya encantado n///n, si la verdad al principio se ve muy sentimental pero poco a poco dará varias sorpresas jeje Gracias por tu lindo comentario n.n espero que te siga gustando esta historia. Nos vemos!!

Kenshina: Enserio?? Te gusto tanto la historia . wiiiiii me siento feliz a otra persona le agrado!! Y tu tranquila ya veras que acabo este fic o muero en el intento XD gracias por tu hermoso comentario y también por los ánimos n.n. Sayonara!

StarFive: Gracias por la bienvenida a este mundo de dramas jejeje me alegra que te gustara el capitulo n.n Arigato por el lindo review de verdad que me levantan los ánimos, espero esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Nos vemos!

Hohenheim Mx: Wow ¿tu también tienes otra personalidad? o.o creía que yo era la única, sabes a veces no nos ponemos de acuerdo u.u ella quiere a mi Yuki para sus perversiones; si la verdad quien sabe donde ira a parar esto, tengo varias ideas rondando en mi cabecita pervertida XD. Gracias por el comentario espero la historia siga siendo de tu agrado n.n. Sayonara!

Gracias por leer! Onegai dejen reviews n.n

Sayonara!

Shadow66 princess


	3. Se que aun puedo sentir

Ok no se ni por donde empezar a disculparme…

¡LO SIENTO! En verdad lo siento mucho deje abandonados mis fanfics! TT.TT pero todo tiene una explicación es que entre la universidad y los problemas familiares la inspiración se va por completo y ya tenia este capitulo listo desde hace mucho pero no lo había podido pasar a la PC, el capitulo 4 ya lo empecé pero como les digo la universidad y aquí en mi casa me tienen entre la espada y la pared.

Una sincera y profunda disculpa espero que les siga gustando esta historia, el próximo capitulo por fin tendrá Lemon YukiShu! Es mi forma de decirles perdón u.u.

Bueno este capitulo lo sentí muy de relleno pero aun así hice mi mayor esfuerzo, no se si podré actualizar muy rápido…si me tardo mucho seria como que en 1 mes el próximo Gomennnnnn T.T

-Entre guiones diálogos-

_En cursiva pensamientos_

"Entre comillas ironías o dobles sentidos"

Gravitation y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen si fueran míos el anime seria XXX y Yuki saldría en cueros a cada rato pero triste realidad son creaciones de Murakami sensei lo único que es mió es la trama de este fic.

Disfruten de nuevo perdón!

Capitulo 3

Se que aun puedo sentir…

Lunes 12:30 PM

Shuichi se acababa de levantar después de haber dormido lo suficiente, su cuerpo ahora ya estaba acostumbrado a trabajar de noche, se dio una ducha rápida y tomo su pequeña mochila anaranjada era hora de ir a al escuela, había encontrado una que le permitía ir 3 horas de lunes a sábado así que se había decidido por terminar la preparatoria.

En una elegante y enorme oficina, un rubio de ojos dorados hablaba por teléfono

-Si asegúrense que ese dinero sea invertido en su totalidad y espero obtener buenas ganancias de esto, ustedes conocen mi forma de castigar los fracasos ¿verdad?- amenazaba el ojidorado –Ok entonces espero su reporte la próxima semana- después de colgar, los pensamientos del rubio no pudieron evitar evocar la imagen de cierto niño pelirrosa, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte portazo.

-Hola hermanito ¿dime que estas haciendo? ¿Pensando en el lindo pelirrosa?- si el moreno era un verdadero dolor de cabeza andando.

-Cállate- siseo el mayor-solo dame lo que te pedí- el moreno le entrego una carpeta.

-Aquí esta toda la información de shuichi- el menor miro suspicazmente a su hermano- aniki ¿porque tanto interese en el niño? no me digas que… ¿de verdad te enamoraste?- preguntaba algo escandalizado.

-¿Eres idiota o que? nadie se puede enamorar de alguien a quien no conoce, simplemente me gusta y punto- decía sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-En pocas palabras te lo piensas llevar a la cama- el rubio seguía sin prestarle atención- puede que sea la ultima vez que hagas eso, ahora que te vas a casar, enserio aniki no creo conveniente casarse si no la quieres-

-No te metas en lo que no te importa Tatsuha y será mejor que te vayas tengo mucho trabajo- el moreno solo suspiro.

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego aniki- y sin mas salio de la oficina dejando al rubio de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos.

Después de terminar sus clases el pelirrosa se dirigió de prisa al lugar donde se debía encontrar con su amiga Mira y Ryuchi; un chico que conocía desde la secundaria, aun después de tanto tiempo el y Hiro seguían siendo su apoyo pero desafortunadamente el pelirrojo se había ido a estudiar a Norteamérica aunque muy a menudo hablaban por teléfono. Ryuchi era otra historia el castaño había sido su pañuelo de lagrimas y siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba meses antes del accidente de sus padres Ryu le había pedido que fuera su pareja pero el pelirrosa no quiso aceptar…no quería que la bella amistad que tenia con el castaño terminara por un problema de pareja, aun ahora no se arrepentía de su decisión, el castaño llevaba semanas saliendo con un chico secreto, que shuichi moría de ganas por conocer.

-Hola chicos lamento haberlos hecho esperar- decía muy agitado por la carrera el niño ojivioleta

-No te preocupes shu chan, a Kumagoro no le importa esperar no da- el castaño felizmente agitaba su pequeño conejito rosa

-Si shuichi yo acabo de llegar- la castaña sonreía divertida ante la escena infantil y tierna que hacia Ryu.

-Shu chan de prisa busquemos la ropa perfecta para tu cita no da!!- gritaba feliz el chico del conejito mientras jalaba a su amigo y eran seguidos por Mira.

-H…hai- el pelirrosa tenia un ligero sonrojo al escuchar la palabra "cita" _Hace tanto que no tengo una_ un ligero suspiro salio de los suaves labios del menor

Después de varias horas el pelirrosa y sus amigos salían de una tienda con varias bolsas en mano.

-ne ne ryu chan no entiendo para que compramos tanta ropa y accesorios- el ojivioleta lloraba por su dinero perdido en ese infernal local de ropa que ni siquiera rebajas tenia

-Shu chaaaannn ¡vas a tener una cita! ¡¡Una cita!! Si quieres conquistar al chico debes vestir bonito ¿a que si Kumagoro?- preguntaba felizmente el castaño

-Es verdad shuichi, si quieres ligártelo debes verte muuuy bien- canturreaba contenta la de ojos miel.

-Oigan yo no lo quiero conquistar- reclamaba algo sonrojado shuichi, mientras sus dos amigos se miraban cómplices y sonreían de forma picara.

-¡¡Hai!! ¡¡Como digas shu chan!!- contestaban al unísono los castaños, llegaron a una pequeña cafetería dentro del mismo centro comercial y decidieron comer ahí.

-Ya les dije chicos, yo no estoy enamorado de ese tipo tan arrogante aunque sea guapísimo- los tres comían animadamente sus platillos.

-A eso yo le llamo gustar shuichi- la chica soltó una risita nerviosa mientras shuichi devoraba y murmuraba algo como "arrogante"… "pervertido" y cosas por el estilo

-Si me gusta- casi grito el pelirrosa para después agachar su cara y jugar con su comida- pero no estoy enamorado, no te enamoras de nadie así como así- la voz tenia un ligero tono de amargura-no quiero enamorarme nunca, el…el simplemente me atrae y no pueden culparme por eso, a quien no le gustaría alguien como el- un ligero suspiro salio de su boca

-Shuichi, no crees que exageras- dijo el chico del conejo con expresión adulta- ya te has auto castigado suficiente ¿no?- el niño ojivioleta solo bajo la vista pero no respondió nada

-será mejor irnos…shuuuu chan tu cita te espera y debemos arreglarte- dijo de nuevo infantilmente el castaño.

Dentro de un lujoso departamento el rubio de ojos dorados se terminaba de acomodar su saco iba vestido acorde a la ocasión llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa de un verde muy clarito, desabrochada de los primeros botones dejando ver su magnifico pecho además de saco y zapatos negros.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y salio rumbo a casa de su nueva "presa."

-Chicos ¿seguros que me veo bien?- el ojivioleta se miraba por décima vez en el espejo estaba muy nervioso no sabia a donde pensaba llevarlo el baka arrogante _Y si quiere violarme, no tranquilo shu, para eso sabes algo de defensa personal, T.T aunque siempre terminaban golpeándome_

-¡¡Que si!! Shuichi te ves excelente n.n –Mira estaba recargada en la puerta de la habitación mientras Ryu se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Shu chan será mejor irnos, Kuma chan quiere pasar a comprar helado- la castaña tomo su bolso que se encontraba en la cama.

-Si, shu yo también me voy, disfruta tu cita- el pelirrosa los acompaño a la salida y se despidió de ellos, entro de nuevo a su pequeño departamento se sento en uno de los sillones a esperar al rubio arrogante, después de varios minutos se oyó el timbre de la puerta _Vaya si que es puntual_ pensó el chico de ojos violetas, se dirigió y abrió la puerta, al momento de ver al rubio se quedo sorprendido _Se ve tan…tan irresistible._

-… ¿Estas listo mocoso?- pregunto el rubio casi automáticamente, se había quedado embelesado con la imagen del chico ojivioleta vestía unos pantalones de cuerno negros que se pegaban a sus caderas y piernas, llevaba una camisa muy pegada color azul muy clarito que dejaba ver una pequeñísima parte de su vientre, traía un chaleco negro con correas que lo hacia ver sumamente sexy y una botas negras en conjunto la ropa que llevaba lo hacia ver sumamente sensual.

-Si ya estoy listo a veces eres un pesado ¿alguien te lo han dicho?- y sin mas empezó a caminar dejando atrás al de ojos dorados que no hacia mas que mirar su trasero _Un momento el mocoso del demonio me a dicho pesado_ y es que a el a Usegui Yuki Eiri nadie le decía pesado, todos sentían que debían besar el suelo por donde pasaba pero al parecer ese niño de ojos violetas le importaba poco su posición y eso era lo que lo hacia mas interesante a los ojos del rubio- ¿que te pasa?…¡maldito pervertido! ¡¡Deja de mirar mi trasero!!- gritaba shuichi mientras entraba rápido al elevador siendo alcanzado por el chico de ojos felinos, las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente.

-Espero que no intentes nada raro, no estoy de humor- se oyó un ligero bufido proveniente del menor mientras Yuki esbozaba una sonrisa y se ponía enfrente del pelirrosa.

-Ya baka…siempre me recuerdas que soy un pervertido…no será que el pervertido es otro, no será que tu eres el que quiere sexo pequeño mocoso- el mayor termino susurrándole al oído mientras dejaba que su aliento acariciara el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que varios escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo del morenito que se limito a cerrar los ojos y suspirar ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo acariciara de esa forma y el hecho de que ese chico tan sexy y que le gustaba tanto lo estuviera tocando así, hacia despertar en el un deseo incontenible y por primera vez experimentado con tal intensidad.

Las manos del rubio se encontraban acariciando la delgada cintura de shuichi mientras lentamente lo acorralaba contra la pared y dirigía sus labios a los del menor empezando con un beso tierno que poco a poco se convirtió en uno mas pasional, lamió el labio inferior y así el menor abrió su boca lentamente cosa que el rubio aprovecho para introducir su lengua y empezar a explorar de forma pausada y sensual la cavidad del moreno, la mano del rubio se abrió paso entre las ropas de shuichi haciendo que por fin algo de razón entrar a la cabeza pelirrosa y sin pensarlo dos veces se separo bruscamente del "pervertido" rubio.

-Que te pasa degenerado-shu chan se acomodaba la ropa y sus mejillas se encontraban algo sonrojadas mientras Yuki mantenía su sonrisa de superioridad

-Nada, además no hice nada que no quisieras B-A-KA- saboreo cada deletreo de la palabra y disfrutaba la expresión de vergüenza e incredulidad que tenia el chico, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el primero en salir fue el de ojos dorados mientras el pelirrosa seguía sin moverse de su lugar

-Mocoso date prisa o que ¿quieres continuar con lo que empezamos?- su expresión era de burla total, de nuevo su cara tomo un color carmín y haciéndose el indignado salio del aparato sin decir nada mas.

Después de 30 minutos de recorrido en el súper moderno y lujoso coche del rubio pervertido, nuevo apodo cortesía de shuichi, llegaron al restaurante Italiano seguramente carísimo, en cuanto entraron el rubio anuncio su reservación e inmediatamente fueron llevados a una mesa del fondo lo suficientemente privada para que cenaran tranquilos, pidieron primero una botella de vino y dos copas.

-Espero que no tengas problemas con el vino Shuichi- la voz de Yuki se dejo escuchar al momento de ver como el niño pelirrosa miraba fijamente la bebida

-No es eso, es que…nunca había venido a un lugar tan elegante- confeso algo cohibido el ojivioleta- me siento un poco intimidado- termino con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-No pasa nada, este lugar es como cualquier otro…lleno de gente estupida y aburrida que solo habla de dinero- confeso el mayor mientras daba un trago a su bebida.

-No eres muy sociable ¿cierto?- la voz de shuichi sonaba divertida y la sonrisa se había vuelto mas grande

-Por lo que veo baka, tu si eres muy 'social'-la ironía marcaba la voz del chico de ojos dorados.

-Eso me sonó a sarcasmo, dime las cosas claras pervertido- el pelirrosa leía atentamente la carta.

-Pues ya sabes con el trabajito que te cargas, mocoso- el rubio se divertía de lo lindo haciendo enfadar al ojivioleta.

-No tengo nada por lo cual avergonzarme- la molestia se marcaba cada vez mas en el tono de voz del menor.

-Pues andar medio desnudo y provocando a quien se te ponga enfrente…no lo consideraría como un trabajo muy decente- Yuki sonreía burlonamente.

-Yo no eh hecho algo indecente, el disfraz es un simple uniforme de trabajo como cualquier otro-

-Si tu lo dices-pronuncio de forma indiferente el sexy rubio.

-No me sigas la corriente como si fuera un loco- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rojo esta vez por coraje. Su 'animada' conversación fue interrumpida por el camarero que les traía su platillo de entrada.

Después de terminar sus alimentos estaban esperando el postre y en el tiempo que esperaban Eiri decidió retomar la conversación.

-¿Por qué trabajas en un lugar como es?- el rubio tenia mucha curiosidad, a pesar de haber investigado al chico, aun quería oír la respuesta saliendo de esos apetitoso labios

-Y a ti ¿que te pueden importar mis razones!- un toque ligero de agresividad se notaba en su voz

-Aunque no lo creas, me gustaría conocerte mas- el rubio terminaba de beber su segunda copa.

-Claro, lo que quieres es mostrarme que bonitas son las habitaciones de hotel o tal vez prefieras enseñarme que bien combinada esta tu alcoba no- el sarcástico tono de shuichi hizo reír levemente al mayor.

-Puede ser, pero por ahora solo quiero que contestes mi pregunta –el tono vanidoso de Yuki molesto mucho mas al pequeño.

-Pues no termine mis estudios ya que mis padres murieron, ese trabajo me pareció una buena oportunidad- un suspiro salio de los labios de Shuichi tratando de evitar los recuerdos desagradables del pasado.

-Podrías decirme ¿como murieron?- Yuki trataba de no sonora rudo con ese tema; Shuichi por su parte no quería decir nada, vio su salvación cuando el camarero se acercaba a la mesa con el postre.

-Mira ya viene el postre, no pienso ir a ningún lado si no como mi postre primero- dijo fingiendo alegría, aunque la verdad si quería ese postre, el rubio había pedido una rebanada de pastel de frutas mientras Shu se había decidido por un helado de varios sabores con chocolate y una cereza encima.

-¿Y tu no piensas decirme nada de ti? No es justo que solo yo te cuente cosas de mi vida- comentaba el chico pelirrosa mientras engullía con singular alegría su delicioso helado.

-No creo que en realidad necesites saberlo, además estábamos hablando de ti, si mal no recuerdo- _¿Porque? no debería interesarme tanto en el…esto es solo deseo_ trataba de convencerse el mayor.

-No te diré nada mas de mi, hasta que me digas ¿quien eres de verdad?- las dudas empezaban a aparecer en Shuichi _Baka, no debes pensar en el si no lo conoces siquiera, si solo me acuesto con el …si es deseo después de hacerlo lo olvidare muy rápido pero pero yo no soy así _–Lo único que se de ti es que tienes mucho dinero, eres un bastardo y un pervertido…O acaso ¿me equivoco?- Shuichi se sentía bien, le gustaba ser honesto y eso no cambiaria aunque estuviera hablando con un maldito millonario.

-Puede ser que todo lo que digas de mi sea verdad- el rubio ya había terminado su pastel –Pero todos tenemos secretos, algunos muy importantes y otros insignificantes- _Este hombre tampoco es feliz_ el pelirrosa lo notaba porque a el le sucedía lo mismo jamás seria feliz de nuevo tal ves si encontraba a su hermana pero aun así una parte de su alma había muerto con sus padres.

-Eso no aplica conmigo- dijo dejando al lado la cuchara –Lo que muestro es en realidad lo que soy, no creo tener secretos y si los tuviera créeme no serian de tu incumbencia- volvió a tomar su cuchara y seguir comiendo.

Mientras tanto en EUA…

Un chico pelirrojo arreglaba cuidadosamente sus maletas, se encontraba muy emocionado, después de mucho tiempo vería a su familia y amigos pensando en eso recordó que debía llamar a cierta persona antes de que….BOOM!! (Onomatopeya de pésima calidad u.uU) demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo salio de su habitación para encontrar su puerta completamente destruida y aun muy apuesto hombre de largo cabello rubio con mágnum en mano.

-K ¿Qué rayos hiciste?- K se acerco y tomo por lo hombros al lindo chico de cabellos rojos

-Hiro ¿es verdad que te regresas a Japón? Really?- Hiro se sintió alagado, nunca nadie lo había tratado como K lo trataba

-Si…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el americano hablo.

-Why? ¿No te tratan bien? ¿Ya no tienes dinero? ¿Alguien te molesta? ¿Estas enfermo? No me digas que… ¿Te vas a casar?- y así siguió la lista de posibles razones por las cuales el sexy pelirrojo podría irse.

-No no es eso, pero…-de nuevo el histérico rubio, que ahora le haría competencia a Sakano ù.u, lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Si no estas a gusto te puedes ir a vivir conmigo, y si lo que necesitas es dinero yo te puedo ayudar o dime quien te molesta y my pretty mágnum y yo le haremos una visita, si estas enfermo te prometo que ¡¡visitaremos a los mejores doctores!! Y si te vas a casar…¡¡yo no lo permitiré!! Y si…-

-¡¡K CALMATE!!-grito Hiro-No me voy por ninguna de tus absurdas razones- El pelirrojo sonrió de manera tierna mientras quitaba las manos del americano de sus hombros.

-Ah, no… ¿entonces?-K guardaba su arma/best friend.

-Tengo vacaciones y no tengo tareas o trabajos de la Universidad así que iré a Japón a ver a mis amigos y familia- contesto ya mas tranquilo y de un momento a otro el rubio lo beso fue un simple contacto, algo sumamente tierno.

Esto no sorprendió a Hiro conocía a K desde que había llegado a América y algunas semanas atrás el americano le había confesado sus sentimientos pero para el todo era demasiado repentino, aun sentía algo por su primer amor Ayaka y no seria fácil olvidarla.

-Crawd yo…-cuando quería ser serio llamaba a K por su verdadero nombre.

-No tienes que decirme nada, yo puedo esperar- soltó lentamente el calido cuerpo del joven – ¿A que horas sale tu avión?- pregunto sumamente interesado.

-Como en 3 horas- dijo casi por inercia Hiro

-¡¡Te llevo!!-dijo simplemente el loco de la mágnum

-K…Tu-pero antes de percatarse, el rubio americano ya había salido y lo esperaba dentro del auto; el pelirrojo simplemente suspiro.

-Que complicado es todo esto- tomo una pequeña maleta que aun faltaba y se dirigió al automóvil _Definitivamente será un viaje interesante_ y con interesante se refería a desastroso, horrible y con muchos problemas.

De nuevo en Japón…

-Yuki, creo que debemos irnos- el pelirrosa observaba su reloj.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?- pregunto el chico de ojos dorados –Mañana no tienes trabajo ¿verdad?- shuichi solo suspiro cansado.

-No, no tengo trabajo pero tengo clases- se encontraba mas calmado después de haber terminado su postre.

-¿Estudias?- pregunto algo burlón Yuki _Odio su estupida sonrisita burlona, esa que dice 'Yo soy Dios y tu basura' respira, muestra una sonrisa y no le saltes encima ni para golpearlo ni para violarlo_ pensaba el menor

-Si, estudio la preparatoria aunque ahora tengo problemas con algunas materias-contesto sin mucha efusividad.

-¿Como cuales?- pregunto ligeramente interesado…bueno esta bien MUY interesado Yuki.

-Pues…Física y Algebra u.u-dijo de nuevo sin muchas ganas –¡¡Soy pésimo con los números!! Ellos me odian y el sentimiento es mutuo Ò-O-termino de contar

-Es que es algo difícil de entender…sobre todo para un baka-Eiri encendía un nuevo cigarrillo.

-¿A quien le llamas baka? Ò.O-shuichi odiaba esa superioridad que mostraba su "acompañante"

-No veo otro baka…solo a ti-Era tan divertido hacer enfadar al pelirrosa.

-hmmp…mejor no discuto con pervertidos-termino de decir.

En esos momentos una preciosa rubia despampanante, entraba al restaurante observando detenidamente todo el lugar hasta que su mirada se encontró con una sorpresa muy agradable y sin más se dirigió hacia el objeto de sus deseos.

El rubio sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, dirigió la mirada y se encontró con una rubia indeseable.

-Hola Eiri- dijo con voz sensual mientras besaba la mejilla de Yuki, quien ni siquiera se inmutaba.

_¡¡__Que!! ¡¡Maldito bastardo aun sigo aquí!!_ Pensaba el lindo pelirrosa mientras por debajo de la mesa retorcía el mantel.

-¿Te conozco?-dijo indiferente el chico de ojos dorados.

-Conmigo no juegues…sabes que me conoce y…demasiado bien-El tono lascivo estaba alterando los nervios de Shu chan – ¡Hace mucho que no vas a verme!..Deberíamos repetir nuestras horas extra de negocios-comento, esperando la reacción del acompañante de Yuki –Y dime ¿quien es el?- señalo al pelirrosa- no me digas…¡¡que de verdad estas saliendo con este chico!!-dijo con una sonrisa burlona _Que se cree esta tipa_ shuichi comenzaba a perder el poco control que tenia –Enserio Eiri, tus gustos han empeorado salir con alguien de clase tan…tan baja jaja-La joven tenia demasiada envidia y que mejor que humillar a ese niño.

Shuichi apenas iba a defenderse cuando…

-Me harías el favor de largarte-el rubio amargado y ahora enfadado salía en su ayuda –En realidad eres muy molesta- Shuichi estaba aun sorprendido por la reacción del rubio pervertido.

-¿Que acabas de decir?- pregunto la chica indignada.

-Lo que oíste…será mejor que te marches o haré que te saquen –la miro de forma fría- y sabes que lo haré…-

-Bien con esto confirmo…el mal gusto que tienes ahora, mira que fijarte en algo tan poca cosa como este chico –el tono despectivo estaba muy acentuado.

-Pues este poca cosa como lo llamas es mejor que tu…al menos no es tan fácil como para insinuársele a su compañero de negocios.

Shuichi no podía creer que el rubio pervertido lo estuviera defendiendo, era tan irreal y a la vez…tan maravilloso, sentía sus mejilla teñirse de rojo mientras se regocijaba con la cara de la tipeja esa _Eso ¡zorra!...¡¡mas te vale no meterte conmigo!!_ en su interior shu chan casi hacia el baile de la Victoria.

-Bien me marcho –anuncio la rubia –pero esto no se va a quedar así…Yuki Eiri –amenazo

Después de que la mujer se fue, se formo un tenso silencio entre los dos que fue roto gracias a que el rubio decidió que era hora de llevar al lindo ojivioleta a su casa a descansar, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon.

En el edificio donde vive Shuichi….

-Ehmm ¿seguro que no tendrás problemas con la amenaza de esa mujer?- pregunto tratando de ocultar su preocupación el mas joven.

-¿Te preocupa lo que me pase?-susurro sensualmente el rubio demasiado cerca del rostro Shindo.

-nooo claro que no…podrías despegarte de mi –pidió muy abochornado –Dime… ¿porque me defendiste? –Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabecita rosada, desde lo sucedido en el restaurante.

-¿Tengo que darte razones para las cosas que hago? –dijo de forma grosera mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo.

-Si, ¡¡si YO estoy involucrado!! –Ahí estaban sus clásicas peleas de nuevo.

-No, no te importan mis razones…que yo sepa es mi vida –Sonreía de forma mal nacida, le encantaba molestar a ese niño –Mejor vete a dormir.

-¡¡A mi no me ordenes!! –decía furioso shu chan.

-Es que ya es tarde –se acerco hasta que su frió aliento acariciara suavemente la oreja del pelirrosa –Los niños buenos se van a la cama temprano –termino por susurrar, deleitándose con el estremecimiento que provocaba en Shuichi era tan satisfactorio avergonzar al pelirrosa.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –intento quitárselo de encima, tratando de evitar sentirse excitado con la sola presencia del imponente hombre que tenia a su lado.

-Si eso quieres –se alejo del chico de sus "fantasías"

-Bien…gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa –Dijo el menor.

-No fue nada, mejor me voy –abrió la puerta del conductor –Te llamare luego –Dijo antes de arrancara a toda velocidad.

Shuichi miraba de forma tierna la calle por donde se había ido Yuki, por alguna extraña razón sentía en su pecho un ligero calor y su corazón dio un vuelco especial al saberse apreciado por el chico de ojos dorados, tanto que lo defendió.

-Al menos dijo que me llamaría, eso me da algo de esperanzas –Al instante negó fervientemente con la cabeza _¿Que rayos me pasa? ¡No me puedo enamorar! ¡Eso jamás! _termino por convencerse, apenas iba a entrar a su departamento cuando se dio cuenta de algo –Un momento dijo que me llamaría pero…en ningún momento le di mi teléfono OO ahhhh después de todo…**¡¡si es un maldito acosador!!** –Grito enfadado, despertando a casi todo el edificio…No seria aun amor pero estaba a un paso de serlo, pero no todo en la vida es miel sobre hojuelas para ser feliz primero hay que sufrir.

Continuara…

Notas Finales

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A mi me pareció muy relleno pero les prometo que el siguiente estará aun mejor!!

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios eh leído todos y cada uno de ellos y les estoy muy agradecida por sus opiniones, felicitaciones e incluso por los jalones de oreja que me merezco, perdón por la falta de Ortografía me hace falta una Beta jejeje

Saludos y ¡se cuidan! Esperen el siguiente capi dentro de un mes ¡máximo!

Bye!

.. Shadow Princess ..


End file.
